This invention relates to new and useful improvements in machines for making soft ice cream.
It is well known in the art of forming soft ice cream in machines designed for such purpose that excess temperature fluctuations in the freezing barrel of the machines result in the formation of an inferior quality of ice cream. For one thing, the ice cream will not have the desired smooth consistency but rather will have a crystalline-type grain which is undesirable. Prior devices have controlled the temperature by sensing means associated with the wall of the freezing barrel and some prior art devices sense the temperature by pulley tension on a drive motor which operates agitating and dispensing means in the freezing barrel. These prior temperature control and sensing means do not maintain the precise accuracy for producing the smooth and uniform consistency of ice cream desired by applicant.
It is also well known in the art of soft ice cream making that the ice cream will not be of the proper consistency if the inlet of the ice cream mix into the freezing barrel is not precisely controlled with relation to the freezing capabilities of the refrigerating means. A too fast rate of inlet of the mix may occur for example from an excessive head pressure in the inlet. Furthermore, the amount of overrun, namely, the volume of air admixed into the ice cream, is important to the consistency of the ice cream and a desired overrun can only is maintained by a substantially uniform temperature being maintained in the freezing barrel and by a uniform inlet of air with the inlet of the ice cream mix.